Draco's Pride
by BloodyRoseSoul
Summary: On the day of his son's birth, Draco, after no contact for over a year, is called to his mother's mansion to discuss something of 'great importance'. ONESHOT Astoria/Draco fluff


**Okay, since I am such a Draco geek/fan/lover**

**I have decided to write a short oneshot about said Slytherin Prince.**

**This is a Draco/Astoria story ****  
**

**Lot's of fluff and just lovey-dovey family goodness. :) Please enjoy!**

* * *

Draco paced the room, his arms crossed over his chest. However instead of looking powerful and resilient as he had in school, he looked completely frazzled and downright terrified. His shoulders were hunched over and he kept glancing at the clock. His fingers drummed against his arms anxiously. Really he didn't want to be standing in his mother's library at that moment. He had received a note from Narcissa that morning with urgent but vague reasons. He had very reluctantly agreed to meet only after his wife had insisted. Astoria Malfoy was a persistent woman, even when she knew she shouldn't be alone. A week over due with their first child, and she still insisted on Draco going to visit the mother he hadn't had contact with for over a year. He smirked; he truly had found a remarkable woman.

"Ah Draco, you came!" He looked up startled when his mother came into the room. She looked the same as ever, albeit more lines around her eyes and mouth. She stood quite still and held her hands in front of her nervously, eyeing her son. He stood taller, keeping his arms crossed.

"You've grown into such a handsome young man. How is it possible that you've changed so in just over a year?" She spoke softly, her eyes shining. Draco sighed.

"What is it you need mother." He tapped his left hand against his arm and his mother's eyes jumped to the silver ring on his ring finger. She gasped indignantly.

"You're still married to that woman I see." Her voice changed drastically. Draco's mouth twitched and he clenched his hands.

"I'd prefer if you would refrain from insulting my wife, mother." His own voice was cold. Narcissa raised her chin and looked away.

"Draco, I have called you here today, because your father and I have come to an agreement." Draco raised a pale eyebrow but remained silent.

"You went ahead and married Miss Greengrass against our wishes and for two years now we have remained quiet. However, things must now change." Draco stared at her perplexed.

"I don't understand." Narcissa turned to look at her son, a cruel smile playing across her face.

"Two years is not that bad. You can still break it off without damage to the family name!" Draco stared at his mother incredulously.

"I cannot believe what is coming out of your mouth!" Narcissa stared back at him.

"Can't believe it? Draco darling, you didn't really imagine that we would allow you to continue to slander your name by remaining in a marriage with her?" Draco chuckled darkly.

"I mean really dear, you are very lucky you don't have children, that would truly just make everything that much harder-"

"Stop! Just, stop. You have crossed a line mother. Not only have you slandered my wife; but also you have slandered me. The very idea that you and father would even imagine, that I would leave her now, is absurd!" He raised his hand and rubbed his temple, suddenly feeling a headache coming on. He was about to continue talking, when an owl came screeching through the room and dropped a letter into his hands. Reading the hasty scribe, he tore it open. Narcissa eyed the letter in his hand curiously. To her surprise, Draco started to laugh and began to walk towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Draco paused just before leaving the room.

"I really have important matters to attend to. Unavoidable really."

"Well, whenever they are finished you really must come back so we can continue this discussion!" Draco shook his head.

"No mother, this 'discussion', is over. Now if you'll excuse me, I have absolutely no intention on missing my child's birth, Astoria needs me." He tipped his head and in a moment he had apparated. Narcissa was left staring at the doorframe where her son had just stood, her face twisted in horror.

Draco flung himself down the hall to his wife's room. Healers in white robes stared at him as he ran. He stopped at the room with 'Astoria Malfoy' written on the little board. Wasting no time, he opened the door and was met with an unknown witch screaming at him to leave. He ignored her and found the face he was looking for. Standing by the white hospital bed, he saw her. Long black curls were haphazardly thrown back in a loose knot; a few stray locks clung to her pale, slender neck. Her bright blue eyes found his and he came towards her. She smiled weakly at him and took his offered hand.

"You came." She whispered. He smiled wryly.

"You think I would miss this? I must be the first to see our son." She started to laugh but stopped abruptly and doubled over, her hand flying to her swollen belly, obscenities flowing from her mouth. Flinging his coat to the chair in the corner, Draco took his wife's hand and allowed her to squeeze it till his bones creaked. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and supported her weight. The witch who had yelled at him when he first entered barked orders at him; if he wanted to stay, he would do as she said.

Draco took most of Astoria's weight when she was instructed onto the bed. He smiled encouragingly at her when she looked at him, her eyes wide with anxiety. He kissed her forehead fervently and held her hand tightly.

"I'm right here." He murmured as she grimaced with a wave of pain. The medical witch stood at the end of the bed and started to speak to Astoria in a commanding yet calm voice. Draco didn't hear half of what was spoken. He continued to stare at Astoria, wishing with all his heart that he could take away all the pain that she was then hurtled through. It seemed that seconds past before his eyes, his hand numb from the pressure Astoria was gripping it with.

Astoria let out one last strangled cry and collapsed against the pillows, her eyes shut, face pale and sweaty. Draco thought she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. His attention was brought suddenly to the end of the bed when he heard a small cry. His heart was in his throat as the medical witch placed a tiny bundle in his arms. Wrapped in a soft blue blanket, his son's cries began to subside. Draco choked as a tiny pair of silver-blue eyes stared into his. Astoria murmured beside him and Draco looked at her, his eyes brimming with tears. Ever so gently, he sat beside her and placed their son into her waiting arms.

"Was he worth it love?" Draco murmured, his voice thick with emotion. Astoria let out a watery giggle and looked up from her son and into her husband's eyes.

"Ever so." Draco smiled proudly and leaned over to place a kiss on her lips. Their son let out a mewl of protest when his father's weight pressed against him. Both Draco and Astoria laughed quietly and stared at their new bundle.

"Scorpius Hiperion Malfoy, you my son are going to be a protester, aren't you?"

"What do you expect from a Malfoy?" Astoria teased. Draco chuckled and planted a gentle kiss on his son's forehead.

FIN

* * *

**HEHE**

**Okay, so there you go! First Harry Potter ****fan fiction = COMPLETE!**

**I really love Draco too much.**

**I apologize that I made Narcissa such a bitch in this, really it would only work that way in my head.**

**(I don't actually think she's that mean.)**

**I love to hear your comments, I do reply to them! :) Hope you enjoyed this snippet!**

**Lot's of love and happy reading! **

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS TOO! **

**-BloodyRose xo**


End file.
